La det swinge
|year = 1985 |position = 1st |points = 123 |previous = "Lenge leve livet" |next = "Romeo" }} "La det swinge" (English: Let it swing) was the Norwegian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1985 in Gothenburg, performed by Norwegian-Swedish pop duo Bobbysocks!. This was the second appearance for both members with Elisabeth Andreassen appearing for Sweden three years earlier as part of pop duo Chips and Hanne Krogh representing Norway fourteen years earlier, finishing in second-last place. It won the Contest with 123 points, giving the country its first win, which was seen as a massive triumph due to them finishing in last place on six previous occasions. Lyrics Norwegian= Fra en radio strømmer gamle melodier Og jeg våkner opp og spør meg hva som skjer Er det bare drøm og fantasier Når jeg føler at det swinger mer og mer? La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh… La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll La musikken gå, la rytmen aldri stanse Kan du kjenne at du lever her og nå? Føler du hvor gjerne du vil danse? Oh… og hører du at hjertet slår og slår? La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh… La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll Føler du hvor gjerne du vil danse? Hører du at hjertet slår og slår Og slår? La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh… La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh… La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’… Swinge, la det roll ‘n’… Swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll |-| Translation= From a radio old melodies flow And I wake up and ask myself what’s going on Is this only dream and fantasies When I feel that it’s swinging more and more? Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho… Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Let the music live, never let the rhythm stop Can you feel that you’re alive right here and now? Do you feel how much you want to dance? Oh… and do you hear your heart beating on and on? Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho… Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Do you feel how much you want to dance? Do you hear your heart beating on and on And on? Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho… Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho… Let it swing, let it rock ‘n’… Swing, let it roll ‘n’… Swing, let it rock ‘n’ roll Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:Norway in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Norwegian Category:Winning Songs